James Ives
James Ives is a human male played by DarthRaptor97. When James was young, he and his mom visit Jurassic World in 2015, however, they were attacked by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. Then after they took cover, Terry Ives fell in a portal that lead into the Stranger Things Dimension. 3 years has past and James has been living on Isla Nublar with his 3 pets and 3 friends. Spitter, Scar, Green Stripes, Kyana Reeves, and Catherine Ghost. When they were at their hideout, James was recreating General Grievous with his head, Kylo Ren's helmet, and Gor's horns. After it shot out the building and into a portal in space, James has notice that he got a portal device stuck on his arm and can't get it off. However, he notice that he can summon portals that he can travel to different dimensions with. After the final battle of Spike and Killer Red, Spitter is the sole survivor of James pets and she followed him anywhere. Then James found his mother and used the force to break her out of the trance. Since the events of Dimensional Rift 2: Strange Beings, James met his sister, Eleven and her friends and he make sure that Hopper promise to take care of Eleven for him and they set off to find Green Stripes. Profile Appearance It's unknown when he was born but his Mother was Terry Ives and her sister, Becky Ives (Aunt Becky for short) After James lose her mother to a portal that she fell in, he notice a egg with a Green Stripe on it and it hatch into a baby Indoraptor. 3 years has past and James has two more pets, Scar and Spitter. Kyana also has Stiggy as her pet. Then after the final battle of defeating Spike and Killer Red, They travel to the Stranger Things Dimension and James used the Force to break her mother out of her trance. 3 weeks later and They found out who that girl was who was near my mother and after crashing their party, James notice that girl was his sister! After saying sorry to each other, a Xenogorgon crash the party and Dart came to save the day. Then they found it to the Upside Down and defeat the queen that just sits there. James and his girlfriend, Kyana left the dimension so they can find Green Stripes and bring him home. Relationships Terry Ives Terry Ives is James birthright Mother. It's unknown when James is born but he was young before he was stuck on Isla Nublar. Terry Ives was suck into a portal during the Pteranodon and Dimorphodons attack and James found a egg with a Green Stripe on it. Terry Ives has been trap in a dimension called the Stranger Things Dimension. Becky Ives Becky Ives or Aunt Becky for James is Terry's sister since birth and they have been great sisters since forever. It's unknown how Becky got stuck in the Stranger Things Dimension with her sister, Terry but it happen at the same time Terry got suck into a portal. Kyana Reeves Kyana was James's first friend and now first girlfriend. They have been stuck on the island for 3 years until they travel to the Stranger Things Dimension where James broke his mother out of a trance using the force. Since then, these two have also got each other's back, no matter. Eleven Eleven only just found out that James was his brother. The same goes for James. James loves Eleven as a sister and She loves James as a brother, her first brother. Green Stripes Green Stripes was raised by James on the island when he was just a baby. Since then, Green Stripes saw James as his adopted mother since birth. Green Stripes got sucked into a portal during the final battle on defeating Spike and Killer Red. Since then, James made it his goal to find Green Stripes before it's too late. Spitter Spitter was James's second pet that he befriend on the island. Spitter never left his side or got lost during the final battle of Spike and Killer Red. Spitter has stayed by James and Kyana's side ever since and travel with them to find Green Stripes. Scar Scar is the first of his kind and live for a long time since Jurassic Park has ever started. Ever since Scar met James when he was a little kid, he didn't kill him and befriend him. Scar was like a adopted mother for James. Bringing him food for him to grow. Sadly Scar was killed during the second battle of Spike and Killer Red. History Dimensional Rift James was first seen with his mother, Terry Ives, as they go to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar but then we attack when the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were free and hungry for humans. Terry Ives fell in a portal and James notice a egg with a green stripe on it. 3 years has past and James is living in his own house his friends who also got stuck on the island. Then James used stuff he got from portals from the past 3 years and that is General Grievous head, Kylo Ren's helmet, and Gor's horns. After it explode, flew into space, and flew into a portal, James got this device that he can summon portals to travel to different dimensions with. So he thought that he can save his mother and save his friends. So he test it and landed in the Monsterverse in 2019. He notice Rodan heading towards him and summon a portal back on Isla Nublar before he was blow away. Then night time hit and Spike and Killer Red reveal themselves to James and his friends and attack them during their sleep. James was going to stab Killer Red in the mouth until a group of humans caught their attention and they chase after them. Then, they go back for round 2 and they were overpowering them. Scar was killed when James and the others decide to regroup. Then James brought Green Stripes to the team and used him as backup. Then James notice that he has the force and used to tracked Spike and Killer Red and found them. Then they go into the final battle and they won, however Green Stripes was thrown into a portal and Stiggy was knocked out. Spitter was the only one to survive. Then they travel to their first dimension called Stranger Things Dimension and James found his mother and Aunt Becky. James used the force to break his mother trance. Dimensional Rift 2: Strange Beings 3 weeks has past and James has been practicing using and learning the ways of the force. Then he ask Aunt Becky who the girl was that was here 3 weeks ago and found out where they were. They crash the party that they were having and James asked Eleven why was she at mama's house. Then Eleven said that was her mama and James notice that he has a sister and Elven has a brother. Then a Xenogorgon crash the party and broke James's staff. Then Dart came in and save the day. After Dart threw the Xenogorgon out the window, They found it until James found a lightsaber that came out of the portals near him. James help his sister and his new and first girlfriend, Kyana defeat the Xenogorgon Queen who was just sitting there. After that was done, they had to leave until Catherine decide that she and her boyfriend should stay here and live a normal live. James let them go while he went to his main with his girlfriend, Kyana, to find Green Stripes. Dimensional Rift the Seires James has travel across many dimensions to find Green Stripes. Kyana lost her memory and James revisit the Stranger Things Dimension with the help from Mike and someone named Papa to regain her memories back. They travel to a planet after someone ask them to help them catch a species named Crites on the planet Crait. That is where Kyana met Crystal for the first time and keep her. Then they travel to the Monsterverse again to help a person who they didn't know who was a villain all a long. They have trapped Rodan, Mothra, and Biollante into the Shinverse to fight their Shin versions. Rodan was the only one to survive and return to his dimension. Abilities Psychic abilities James has notice that he has the force in him and wants to learn the ways of the force and know what he could do. Here's a list of what he can do. * '''Force: '''James can only lift objects like rocks and cars with ease. * '''Force Tracking: '''James is the only one to use this new Force ability called Force Tracking. He used this to find Spike and Killer Red on Isla Nublar. * '''Lightsaber: '''James has a three bladed lightsaber (Like Kylo Ren's but green and a white handled) James can throw his lightsaber at his enemies and get it back. Regular Abilities * Strength and Combat: James can handle himself pretty good on his own but better if someone is watching his back. * Speed and Agility: James moves fast on his own pretty good. * Piloting Skills: James was seen driving a Ski Speeder for the first time and did pretty good. * Pet Ownership: James took care of not one but 3 pets at the same time! It took good skill to do that. Weaknesses Body Armor Edit Since James is a human, James mostly uses his lightsaber to block incoming bullets. Category:Humans